A Strong Adult
by FitzLeonard
Summary: Donna reminisces the time when Harvey became that unexpected friend she really needed. Oneshot.


Something that came up inside my head as I spent the night at a hospital.

Disclaimer: same same

* * *

He couldn't have found me in such a better time.

Harvey was cocking his head when he found me hugging my knees outside my granddad's hospital room. He've had a heart attack the prior day and we've been worried since.

Funny thing though: I didn't tell Harvey about this.

He just found me, I guess. I remember him having an appointment at the same hospital. He was about to visit his current client. To show good faith. I thought he was about to leave when he suddenly sat on the empty chair beside me.

"Hey." He softly said. "Put your feet down. You look like a little girl." And so I did. Something in his voice made me. He offered me a handkerchief and smiled in a worried kind of look. I took it and wiped my face. I was surprised by the amount of tears that I had dispensed. "How is he?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him, about to answer but the words couldn't come out. I started to cry once more and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Shh... It's okay." He comforted. "You need to act like a strong adult.

"But I don't want to. I really wish that I'm a little kid right now." I lamely said, in between sobs. Then I looked up to him. "When I was just five and my grandmother was dying of cancer, I really just thought that she just needed lots of bedrest and I remember being beside her during those days and we would watch cartoons while she knitted me a nice winter cap. I didn't need to worry. Because I was a kid. And when she died, my dad picked me up and comforted me. I didn't need to be strong because he did that for me."

He pulled me to his shoulder where I cried more. He kept shushing until my sobs died down to small winces. "Well then, if you won't be strong on your own right now, then who would?"

I shook my head. We stayed like that until the doctor called on me from inside Granddad's room. I looked at Harvey and he nodded.

"Go." He mouthed. And I did. We didn't go inside my grandfather's room. Instead he lead me farther down the hallway, away from Harvey's earshot.

"I've already told your mother about this but she asked me to tell you this myself." He began.

I held my breath.

"The chances of your grandfather surviving this is slim." He informed, that sad look of being a bad news bearer spread across his face. "I'm sorry, Ms. Paulsen." I began to tear up and he squeezed my shoulder and I nodded at him so he left, attending to his other duties.

I went my way back to my grandfather's room. He was still there outside, intently waiting. Harvey was tapping his knee, showing his impatience and concern. I guess I appeared at the corner of his eye because he turned to me when I was still a few feet away. He stood up then he looked at me eye-to-eye.

"I'm a wreck." I said, my voice breaking.

"Yes you are." He nodded and I hugged him. It felt more like he caught me since I felt my knees bailing out on me.

"Oh God, Harvey." I broke down. "I don't like this." I sobbed, bawled, cried my eyes out and he was muffling every bit of it with his strong shoulders.

"Hey, hey." He whispered. "You're not alone."

"I don't want to be a strong adult right now." I whined. "I want to go curl in a dark corner until everything dies down."

Harvey felt silent. He managed to get us to sit down while I still have my nervous breakdown. Good thing there was not that much people on those hallways or I might have been causing a stir.

"God, I think I ruined your tie." I said, running my fingers on his silk blue tie. It was very wet.

"It's okay, Donna." He calmly said, squeezing my hand. "And also, I'll be your strong adult for the meantime."

And I smiled at him.

Somehow I felt at peace as he said those words.

***hugsmakeeverythingbetter***

"And that was just our first Valentine's day together as coworkers at the DA's office." Donna finished, sipping the remaining contents of her coffee.

Mike's mouth was agape. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Donna, I just asked how's your Valentine's day yesterday."

"I know." She cheerfully said. "So I gave you an interesting story since you're that bored so as to ask me how was my heart's day... It was fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"If you're wondering, that time was when Harvey still had a soul."

Mike rolled his eyes again. "Really?" He asked, trying to take a glance at Harvey who was working behind the glass walls and door.

"Psshhh, did you really believe that crap I just told you?"

"For a minute, yeah." He nodded. "I need to get back to work."

"Yes, Michael." She grinned. "Thanks for these files." And she held said files out that Mike submitted before asking her how her day was yesterday. "... and for the chat of course."

"Right." He answered before he fled and went back to his floor.

Donna sorted the documents that she will pass to Harvey later when a voice spoke.

"You know the intercom works both ways right?" Harvey said.

"Yes, I know." She said, not minding his invading.

"How's he doing by the way?" He asked.

"I think he will outlive both of us." She smiled turning to him then giving a wink. "Happy Valentine's, strong adult." She showed him the handkerchief that he gave her that day and to which she reserves to use during Valentine's and the day after.

"Happy Valentine's, crybaby." He mouthed then winked back. He fixed his tie then before going back to work. The same tie that he was wearing that fateful night he gained his best friend.

* * *

Harvey and Donna's friendship is such a beautiful thing. I envy them :3


End file.
